


Peggy Carter: Code Name Polaris

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Domesticated Foxes [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter are friends, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Peggy Carter gets stuff done, Spy - Freeform, Spy Peggy Carter, Unrequited Love, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers had a job. Stop Hydra and the rest of the Nazi’s taking over the world. It was a hard job. Which was why it wasn’t Steve’s job to deal with the home front fallout of his plans. It was Peggy’s. And she was very good at her job. At least she had been up until now. This time Steve might be asking for more than even she could manage.Steve wanted ‘Polaris’. The only problem was ‘Polaris’ wasn’t technically cleared to go to the front.Peggy had questioned the code name when Steve had first given it to her. At the time it had felt more like a pet name than a proper call sign. It still felt like a pet name sometimes, even now that it was clear she really was guiding the Howling Commandos through everything.There’s no denying, at least in Peggy’s mind, that she could help the boys out of whatever mess they’ve gotten themselves into. If Command will just let her… Or if it comes right down to it, if she manages to sneak out to them without official help.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Domesticated Foxes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443574
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Radioing In A Request

_Time sensitive documents acquired. Translation and decryption needed. Too much for transmit. Send Polaris with next supply drop. Over._

Peggy reread the wire for a fifth time. The ink on paper made it look so straight forward. She doubted the radio operator had noticed there was anything revolutionary about the message. They were unlikely to realise that anything in the four lines of text was revolutionary. But then all the radio operator had to do was record the Morse code and run it through the key to change it from gibberish back into English. It was Peggy’s job to deal with the headache that Steve’s terse message was going to cause… and they were unlikely to know who ‘Polaris’ was.

She just hoped she was up to the task. Even by Steve’s usual unorthodox standards, this was a big ask. She would have her hands more than full convincing the men in charge of the mission to resupply the 107th to even hear the arguments in favour of the matter.

Dropping Peggy behind lines to do recognisance work was one thing. Her accompanying the Colonel to front was one thing. Dropping her behind the lines to embed with a combat unit for an indefinite period of time was another. Command did not put women into combat situations. The few times Peggy had ‘unavoidably’ broken that rule, there had been inquiries. Doctor Erskine’s rescue had been unplanned and therefor unimpeachable. Her little run in in New York had been an ambush, and she’d still gotten the dressing down of her life.

A steely resolve settled over her, straightening her spine and firming up her shoulders. She wasn’t some shrinking violet. She wasn’t afraid of Hydra. And she definitely wasn’t afraid of a group of old men huddled in a bunker, no matter how many shiny bobbles they plastered on their chests. There was a job for her to do on the front, and she wanted to do it. She would have wanted to do it even if Steve hadn’t been the one asking.

She paper clipped the message to the rest of the 107th’s requisition list, and added it all to the file of documents the colonel and his staff needed to deal with today. The file would go on the top of his inbox, and she’d let him know that Captain Rogers had a special request for the next drop, then hang around ‘filing’ until he got to it. 

There was always the possibility that he would just ask her if she thought, whatever it was, was actually necessary. And sign off without really checking when she said yes. If he did, she could be on the plane before anyone noticed she was missing. Pride being what it was, they probably wouldn’t discipline her when she got back. Not when they had technically signed off on her going. At least, they wouldn’t if things went well and they could take credit.

Because life never worked the way Peggy hoped it would, the colonel picked up the file almost as soon as Peggy let it go. The creases in his brow deepened as he read the messages. “You read this?”

“Yes, Sir.” Peggy answered calmly.

Philips tapped the papers against the edge of his desk thoughtfully. “I’ll need to talk to the generals.”

Peggy nodded once sharply. She understood. Once they lost plausible deniability, it really was the only option. “Understood, sir.”

*****

Talking to the generals yielded the expected result. _No. Absolutely not. A woman in combat? Madness._ Just because it was the expected, didn’t mean Peggy had to be happy about it as she passed the message off to the operator and settled into a parade rest behind her chair.

_Advise. Polaris not an option. Will send Aurelius. Over._

Peggy bit her lip, waiting for a reply. She could picture the scene on the other end of the transmission. A displeased Steve eyes dark, jaw set, hands behind his back as he paced. Monty and Morita trying to play voice of reason. Both arguing that Marcus Travers was an excellent code breaker. That any member of the enigma team could probably muddle through whatever they needed. The rest of the team watching nervously.

Except Barnes. Barnes would be lounging, sprawled on the ground or draped over the hood of the Jeep. It would be Barnes who said what she was thinking. _You know what you want to tell them. Just send it. What are they going to do? Say no to Captain America? After that mess in Russia?_

The steady beeping of the reply finally started again. Peggy translated in her head. Faster than the operator.

_Negative. Polaris or nothing. Over_

Peggy suppressed her smile. Stubborn. That was the only word for her Steven. Stubborn. She adored him for it. She knew she would be more useful in the field. He knew she would be more useful in the field. And he was doing everything he could to get here there. She snatched the transcription out of the operators fingers and dashed back towards the offices. 

They had twelve hours to decide what to do with Steve’s ultimatum, and she had fourteen hours to figure out how to smuggle herself onto a plane if they made the wrong decision.

*****

The ticking of the clock was deafeningly loud as Peggy waited for the assembled officers to say something. To make _any_ decision so she could start working on a plan.

There was only so much longer they could waffle for. The transmission window to reply was already closing, and Peggy needed to get to the airfield if she was going to catch the plane with the supply drop. She’d already mentally packed and repacked, ready to throw everything in a bag in under five minutes. As it was, she’d end up changing on the plane.

General Patton planted his fist on the paper determinedly. “Give him what he wants. But I swear, if he gets a woman killed in combat, I’ll have him court-martialled and shot. Captain America or not.” 

Peggy let out the breath she had been holding.

Philips stepped away from the table, searching the perimeter of the room for where Peggy had tucked herself out of the way to listen. “Carter.”

Peggy snapped to attention. “Sir.”

Colonel Philips scribbled her orders on a piece of his stationary, signed, dated, and stamped them, then held them up for her to take. “Gear up.”

“Yes, sir.” Peggy snapped a salute. It was good to know they _could_ make the right decision.

“And don’t get killed.” He grumbled good naturedly. 

“Yes, sir.” Peggy impressed herself with how little amusement was audible in the words. She stayed staunchly at attention until Philips muttered something that sounded like a dismissal and turned to the rest of the papers littering the table. As soon as his attention was fully back on his work, she dashed a return message to Steve on the pad she was holding, more confident in her transcription skills than those of anyone else’s. She would pass it off to the radio operator, sprint back to her rooms, shove everything she needed in a ruck sack, and with any luck make it to the airfield with enough time to let people flap about her boarding the plane being an outrage and radio to confirm her orders without delaying the actual flight.

_Drop will go ahead as requested. Be ready. Over._

*****

Wind whipped at Peggy’s hair, tugging strands out of her braid. Below her, beyond the open door of the plane, the black forest loomed menacingly. The supply crates spiralled towards treetops. She checked the strap on her parachute harness one last time and launch herself from the doorway.

*****

Peggy stumbled as her boots hit the ground. Jogging a few feet to stop herself being pulled off balance as the breeze tugged at the still inflated silk. The bag with her personal gear knocked against her knees. The good news was, she was reasonably sure the drop had gone well, and she was in the right place. The bad news was she was only vaguely sure where that was and one valley in Bavaria looked an awful lot like another.

She scrambled to bundle up her parachute and stuff the entire thing back into its bag. Carrying the pack along with her gear bag would be inconvenient, but more secure than leaving it behind. Besides, given how many of the things Steve’s team went through, they tried to get them allies who could return them and give the RAF a chance to reuse them. 

Abandoning them all really would be a terrible waste of silk.

The low distinctive whistle sounded from the tree line. That confirmed it. She was right on target.

Peggy whistled back. 

A shadow separated itself from the tree trunk. The figure still nearly invisible, his dark blue jacket blending in with the night. 

Peggy smiled as the moonlight illuminated the figures face. “Barnes.”

“Carter.” Bucky slung Peggy’s gear bag over his shoulder. “Come on, precious cargo. Let’s get you back to camp. Stevie thinks this is the big one.”

“What do we know so far.” Peggy asked, scanning the darkness around them for the flashes of light that would give away detection. The only thing she saw was more dark shadows collecting the last of the gear. Shadows the right size for Junior and Jacques, and one more that could be Happy covering their retreat.

Bucky lifted a branch out of the way and nodded at a narrow track that wound along the mountain side. “That Happy can’t break codes half as well as he speaks German, and Steve doesn’t speak German half as well as he breaks codes.”

*****

The Howling Commandos had set up camp in a cave overlooking the valley. The steep rocky trail Bucky had led them up brought them to a low cramped entrance. A larger arched opening looked out towards a quaint gingerbread village. Dugan saluted them as they passed his watch station. Steve was standing in the far opening, hands behind his back as he surveyed the scene below. Monty and Morita were back from the supply drop already, busily sorting through crates and discarding packaging material and anything that had gotten damaged in the drop. Gabe and Pinky were hunkered over a low fire, fretting at what looked like rations augmented with game meat, probably squirrel from the size. It was very nearly cosy.

Steve’s face lit up as he saw her. Finally. She was here. He’d been waiting for days. Agonizing over the logistics. Running through all the things that could go wrong. It wasn’t the decision to bring her out. Given the choice, he’d have her with him all the time. Even if it meant setting aside their romantic relationship. She was brilliant and he needed her. It was all the things around getting her here. Getting shot down over the channel. Parachute malfunctions. The drop sight being compromised.

But in the end, she was here, and everything was going to work. He bounded into the middle of the cave. Only barely stopping himself sweeping her into his arms and kissing her breathless.

“Alright. Let’s see these papers.” Peggy held her hand out imperiously. They’d gotten her out here. Now it was just a matter of doing her job perfectly, so no one questioned the decision.

Steve cleared his throat, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “So, here’s the thing...”

Peggy dropped her hand. “You don’t have the papers.”

Steve winced. He did not. “Technically—”

“We know where they are.” Bucky rolled his eyes as he cut Steve off. Excuses were wasted on Carter. She was too smart for them. Steve would be better off saving his energy for when they needed to explain themselves to the people who ‘actually’ made the decisions. Getting her up to speed quickly was more important. “And we have a plan to get to them. We just need you to pull it off.”

“Steven!” Peggy very nearly smacked the ceiling as she threw her hands up in frustration.

“I know. I know.” Steve raised his hands placatingly. “But we need a distraction, and you can get past the outer perimeter and let us in the back. You’re trained for it.”

“Trained yes, but not cleared.” It wasn’t her ability to complete whatever hairbrained scheme he had planned that made her question Steve’s sanity. It was the inevitable aftermath when they made it back to London. Or more accurately when _she_ made it back to London. Because odds were, she would be extracted well before they came in from the cold. “I am here to translate, and then be shepherded back to safety.”

“Well, Switzerland. Not exactly the same thing.” Bucky leaned back against one of the new crates, pulling out a soft shammy to clean his rifle. What they should do, was come up with a reason they couldn’t make the rendezvous to take her back. If they dropped the right breadcrumbs, maybe they could increase German border patrols. That would redirect manpower from where they actually needed to go and give them an excuse to keep Peggy.

Peggy ignored his interjection. His observation was reasonably accurate. That wasn’t the point. “You are on exceedingly thin ice bringing me out here for the translation. Let alone actual operational work. What were you thinking?”

“Didn’t think you’d mind.” Steve shrugged sheepishly. He would have given her a heads up if he could have, but if any hint of what he actually needed had gotten back to the stuffed shirts, he would never have gotten her here. Look how much of a fight they put up when all he’d ask for was her to translate. “You lead the team last time, and look how well that went.”

Peggy rubber her eyes. Last time. She had been reckless, and very nearly had all her field clearances pulled as a result. She had wanted to prove a point. And she had. The mission had been a brilliant success. She’d still been chewed out, and the only reason it hadn’t been worse was Steve and Monty fabricating their reports and Bucky backing them. It also _wasn’t the point._ “Last time—”

“Was one of the cleanest missions we’ve ever run.” Dum Dum cut her off with surprising vehemence. “Come on, Peggy. You know their issues with you officially being on the team are bullshit. It’s all the same simpering that makes them second guess Gabe and Happy being here.”

“Although if we could trade them for you, we would. You don’t snore.” Morita added, elbowing Happy in the ribs familiarly. A lot of people weren’t thrilled that he was here either. He knew Steve had consistently gone to the mat to stop the three of them being taken off the team. The same way he had issued the ultimatum that he didn’t want any translator other than Carter. No one could do what Cap did. And he was happy to throw that weight around for his people.

“As far as you know.” Peggy grumbled. 

“Come on.” Bucky snorted, checking his sights. If she did snore, he would have heard about it by now. Steve would have spent an indecent amount of time waxing poetic about it. At least he would assuming they had gotten any sleep on the few nights they had spent together. Which was a tossup. Either way, Steve would find her adorable. “If we’re trading anyone, we’re trading Jacques. His singing every morning leaves me hoping the SS finds us. At least when they torture me, I get to scream.” 

Peggy’s irritation ebbed a fraction. Barnes had such a dark sense of humour. Even better a breaking tension that Dugan’s, at least in her opinion. “I’m afraid you’ll have to keep Jacques. My explosive expertise is somewhat lacking.”

“Come on, Carter.” Monty leaned his elbows on his knees. “The Yanks need our help.”

Peggy signed and rubbed her forehead. He was right on that count. If Steve was bending the rules enough to bring her here, it was because he was out of ideas. And since she was already out here, she’d better clean up their mess. “Oh, alright. Walk me through this plan of yours.”

Steve hurried to spread a map over one of the crates. He ushered Peggy into the spot next to it where the light was best. There was so much to go over, troop movements, command structure and personalities, the rough outline of Peggy’s cover, he almost didn’t know where to start. Behind them, Pinky and Monty started a fire to make dinner. 

Bucky set his gun aside and light a cigarette. Steve’s brain was working too fast again. “Start with courier we intercepted.”

*****

The cave was warmer than sleeping on the mountain side, but that didn’t make it warm. A fire had been worth the risk for a cooked meal. Keeping it going overnight was a different question. As soon as darkness fully descended, the last of the ashes were smothered. The team spread out their bedrolls and bundled themselves up to sleep. Steve put himself between Peggy and the main entrance, the remains of the fire on her other side. 

Bucky made up his bed on Steve’s left, closest to the main entrance and a little way from everyone else. He didn’t feel the cold like they did, and his new sleep habits meant he would wake up if anything changed outside, occasionally even before their sentry noticed.

Steve dragged Peggy into his arms, bed roll and all. Her hair tickled his face. He loved it. Of all their stolen moments, these were the best. Forget the hectic heavy breathing, snatched in back rooms and out of the way corners. Forget the time they spent huddled over maps trading ideas. He would trade all of it for more nights with her in his arms. More days spent fighting side by side.

She sighed and nuzzled into his warmth. As sure as she was that the no one here would talk, it was still completely against the rules of propriety. 

Sleeping in Steve’s arms felt wonderful though. There was nothing like the feel of him wrapped around her. Nothing that filled her heart with light, quite like the quiet confidence he had in her. There was no question in her mind that he loved her for her. Or that he wanted her with him on this mission for more than that love.

She closed her eyes. Tomorrow, they could save the free world. Tonight, they could be together. Together and in love.

Bucky tucked his hands behind his head. Staring up at the patch of sky just visible outside the cave entrance. This dragging feeling of being alone was starting to weigh on him. Maybe he would let Monty talk him into another drink next time they were back on the right side of the line. Maybe he’d even go as far a breaking his rule about blondes and go home with the good-looking George if he was around. Or there was that Bletchley girl Peggy had introduced him to. They’d all gone out for dinner. She was smart enough. Pretty too, in a mousy way. Even if she’d been a little prudish. 

His life was a mess. Would it be fair to her, or George for that matter if that turned into something more than one hectic night, would it be fair to drag either of them into the mess of his life? He almost never slept through the night, talked in his sleep when he did. Woke up screaming half the time when he was in a real bed. Crowds and small spaces made him jumpy. How many people would put up with his recently acquired habit of sleeping with a knife under his pillow? Or understand why he hated sitting with his back to the door.

And Steve… Steve complicated everything…

Maybe what he really needed was one of Peggy other friends. One of the girls from the war office, who wouldn’t expect anything from him other than companionship. No one would even question separate beds once they heard about his night terrors.

He craved more though. The comfort and safety of a warm body next to him. Someone to sooth away the fears. Someone soft and sweet to curl into his arms. To protect him and be protected in return. A lover. A partner. A friend.

Where would he even find a woman like that? Steve aside. His tendencies did lean towards women, if not exclusively.

A shooting star flashed across the night sky. Followed its path with his eyes. It pointed east. Towards tomorrows target. 

Bucky closed his eyes. Tomorrow. He shouldn’t be wasting time pining after a life he didn’t have. Not when he couldn’t even be sure he’d live to see another shooting star.


	2. Operation Cuckoo

Peggy smoothed her blouse. It wasn’t the worst plan she had ever encountered. Although it was close. Missing the top spot through sheer luck. Even she had to admit that circumstances had come together perfectly for the team. The odds were incredible. That the one courier they had intercepted had been carrying a letter to the commanding officer of the post they were trying to infiltrate letting him know that the secretary he had just hired would be delayed due to an illness in the family. Then British and American bombing cut off all nonessential communication between the outlying post and Berlin, meaning that he was unlike to hear about the delay any other way. Forging the necessary documents had been reasonably easy for some of their resistance contacts. Just one more set of papers in the stacks they were churning out. They only had to hold up for one day, making a rush job reasonable. 

Peggy could get in, spend several hours wandering around the office slightly lost, poking her head in wherever she wanted and rummaging through filing cabinets, she could ask silly questions and fish for gossip, all without raising suspicion. If something loud and destructive happened at the end of the day, far away and unconnected to her, she could vanish in the chaos, and there was a very real chance it would be multiple days before anyone even realized something untoward had happened. Especially if she was ‘staying’ in the next town and the bus service was interrupted.

Of course, she could just as easily give herself away with some little detail they didn’t even know they didn’t know and the whole thing could turn into a chaotic nightmare. “You realize of course that this is a terrible idea.”

“Come on, fraulein. Be positive.” Happy teased from behind the mirror he was holding up for her.

Peggy twisted her head from side to side, carefully pinning her curls into place. She needed to look like she had just come straight from a middle-class home and was excited for her first day at work. “I am positive, you haven’t thought this all the way through.”

“Why would we? That’s why we have you.” Dugan was boisterous as always, for all his morning duty was washing their breakfast dishes.

Peggy looked to Steve, who was standing behind Happy. His hands behind his back as he tried to look stoic and commanding. Which, infuriatingly, was working. She still wasn’t going to forgive him for dragging her into this half-cocked scheme. They could make it work, because they were all brilliant operators, but nine out of ten teams that tried anything like this would die in a Nazi interrogation room. “And you’re sure they’re in the office?”

“The Commandant is notorious for keeping a detailed calendar.” Monty offered her a spring weight woman’s jacket. Well maintained, if a little frayed around the cuffs, as though it hasn’t been replaced since before the war, the way any good and loyal citizens would be. He didn’t want to know where the resistance fighters they’d traded for it had gotten it in the first place.

“And he’s supposed to be fanatic about his filing.” Happy added, passing her a compact handbag.

“Yeah. He’s a real Nazi about it.” Bucky stubbed out his morning cigarette and checked everyone’s gear one more time. If things went sideways, Peggy was going to need cover fire on her way out. They couldn’t afford any jams or misfires. Not to mention Steve and his ‘distraction’.

Peggy glared at him. What she wouldn’t give for a rifle and a good pair of boots. _She_ got to walk into the lion’s den in flats and a cotton skirt. “Trying to make me laugh won’t help.”

Steve stepped up in front of Peggy, distracting her from her ire. Bucky wasn’t the problem, the war was. And the only way to fix that was to put an end to the madness and finish their mission before Hydra and the Nazi’s finished theirs. Cupping her face he tipped it up towards him. She was more than capable of this. Although he’d like it better if she didn’t have to go in alone. “Just get in, get the window unlocked, and keep him busy until you hear the signal. Bucky and Gab will get the files and meet you at the tree line. Then we’ll all regroup once we’re done with our distraction. With any luck they’ll be too busy to notice anything is missing for days.”

Peggy ran her hands up his chest, checking the fit of his shield harness. She might be walking in wearing flats, but he was running in yelling ‘look at me, I’m a target!’ And worse, he loved it as much as she did. “You know calling what you do a distraction is an abuse of euphemism.”

Steve grinned at her, curling his hands around her waist. God, but he loved her sense of humour. “You don’t think it’s distracting?”

Peggy sighed. There was no denying that it was. It was also terribly dangerous. “Look after yourself.”

“Always.” Steve assured her, perching a pillbox hat on the top of her head.

*****

A thin distant column of smoke drew Peggy’s attention to the far side of the valley. It looked like Steve had gotten his little ‘distraction’ underway alright. The column was discreet at the moment. Pale white against the overcast sky. Hardly noticeable if you didn’t know where to look, but it would grow. In a couple hours, it would be thick black and unmistakable. A beacon calling all the heavily armed men below them towards her Captain. “I hate when he goes off without at least one of us.”

“You’re telling me.” Bucky grumbled fiddling with the radio antenna. Peggy hated it and she wasn’t even the one who had to pull Steve’s fat out of the fire when his ‘genius’ plans didn’t work, and he ended up exposed and surrounded. At least he’d have Peggy’s help this time, if it came to that. Although it probably wouldn’t if they didn’t miss their timing. “You ready?”

Peggy adjusted her hat. Wishing, not for the first time, that there was a way for her to discreetly carry a gun with her. Women’s fashion was a nightmare. “As I’ll ever be.”

That was as good as they were going to get. Gabe hit transmit on the radio body. Time to get this over with. “Polaris is moving. Starting the count.”

Peggy took a deep breath. This was it. “See you on the other side, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky tossed the antenna to Gabe to pack away with the rest of the radio and took up a place looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. He couldn’t go in with her, but he could watch until she was through the door. “God speed, Agent Carter.”

*****

A very helpful supervisor from the typing pool across the hall let Peggy into the outer office. She seemed particularly grateful for Peggy’s arrival since she had been short staffed for weeks to cover the Commandant’s desk.

Unlatching the office window before anyone else made it into the office only made sense. Peggy let herself into the inner office and went straight to the window. It didn’t even squeak as she unlocked it tested how it opened. Peggy said a silent prayer of thanks, closed it so only a sliver of light showed under the lower edge, and knocked sharply on the wood of the frame. Her day was off to a smashing start. No point in jinxing it.

The lock on the filing cabinet was painfully simple. It took her less than a minuet to click the pins into place and unlock the mechanism. Actually opening the filing cabinet was a different matter. Unless he was a late sleeper, and these Nazi officers almost never were, the Commandant was sure to be in soon. Nose in a filing from a drawer that should have been locked wasn’t the best first impression.

Still, she could have a poke around at the documents that were sitting out. A good secretary should be intimately familiar with the contents of her boss’s inbox. And Peggy would very much like to become intimately familiar with the casualty report resting at the top of the stack. She lifted the cover page with one finger. Forget Hydra’s supply train schedules. Steve sneaking her out here would be worth it just for the numbers on the first page if she could memorise them.

“Who are you?” A deep German voice sounded from the office door.

Peggy turned quickly, careful to make sure her expression didn’t have even a trace of ‘caught with her hand in the cookie jar’ about it. If she really were a secretary, she wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, just getting her bearings in her new environment. She wasn’t sure if it was good or bad luck, but her discoverer was the commandant himself.

“Your new secretary sir.” Peggy answered in smooth German. She smiled calmly, exactly the way she would if any of the officers back in the war rooms questioned what she was doing. “They said you would be expecting me.”

“Right, right, of course.” The commandant looked distracted already. His stride as he came around the desk was long, but subtly anxious. “You can start by making coffee.”

“Yes, sir. Right away.” Peggy bobbed another curtsey and hurried towards the kitchenette. 

She glanced back over her shoulder as the small pot hissed and bubbled. The Commandant had settled at his desk, a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He’d already picked up the sizable stack of reports she had noted and looked to be settling in for the long hall. Not ideal. But not the end of the world. Peggy could be patient. With any luck he was the kind of man who took long lunches.

She set a cup and saucer at his elbow with a kind smile. It was just a waiting game at this point. 

Peggy turned to her own desk and started reading through the instructions he had left for her. All she had to do was look busy and wait for her opening.

*****

A distant muffled crashing noise kept Peggy appraised to the time. The limited time. As valuable as the intelligence she was getting just from doing the general filing was, the documents they really needed were in the office. If this was a long-term operation, Peggy wouldn’t even worry about it. She would take her time, build a routine that would allow her to come in early or stay late, find the time that way.

This was not a long-term operation. They had today. Only today. 

She propped a file folder in the window that looked out on the woods. This was why she had insisted on a plan B.

If she couldn’t get some time alone in the commandant’s office, she needed to at least get him out of it, so the boys could. Thankfully, she was new, she was female, and therefor as far the vast majority of males were concerned, she was helpless. 

Peggy rapped confidently on the door frame. “Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where your last girl kept the requisition forms? I’m trying to order the list you gave me, and I can’t find them.”

“Yes, yes.” He set down the report he was reading and took off his glasses. “I’ll come help you find them...”

Together they rifled through the papers on the desk looking for the forms she had already secured to the bottom of the desk’s middle drawer.

There was a low rumble that could be thunder, if the sky wasn’t perfectly clear, and Peggy didn’t know that Steve and the Howling Commandos were out there causing trouble. The Commandant looked up with a frown.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Peggy asked innocently.

“No. Nothing.” He narrowed his eyes, gazing out the window in the direction of the noise, and conveniently, the opposite direction Happy and Barnes were coming from. “Just thought I heard…”

Peggy looked at him with big earnest eyes and a soft ‘I’m concerned my boss is overworking himself’ smile. “I didn’t hear anything, sir.

Gabe’s face appeared in the window. 

Peggy jerked her head in the direction of the office. The filing cabinet was unlocked at least. She would have liked to find the documents they were looking for herself, but she would settle for serving as a bit of misdirection.

The commandant straightened up victoriously a bundle of papers in his hand. “Here we are.”

Peggy pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Are you sure? I thought the new ones had a red boarder.”

*****

Slipping off the road and into the trees was easy. Finding her way to the rendezvous spot in heels was slightly harder. All of the trees were starting to look the same and, Peggy could not for the life of her find the rock out cropping that had seemed so obvious just a few hours ago. The rocky slope slipped and slid under her feet. More distant gunfire sent a ripple of tension up her spine. What were they shooting at? Had they found Steve and the others? Where were Barnes and Happy?

A hand closed around Peggy’s elbow. She almost threw Bucky over her shoulder before she realised it was him.

“Easy there, Polaris.” Bucky chuckled holding onto her arm to stop them sliding further down the slope. “You’re not as great at direction as Stevie thinks. You wandered right past us.”  
  
Happy waved from behind a tree further along the slope and jogged towards them.

Peggy clutched Bucky back, studying him intently. “You got them?”

Bucky pulled a file stamped with Hydra’s skull logo out of the front of his jacket. “We got ‘em.”

Another explosion sounded across the valley. Bucky shoved the file into Peggy’s hands and ushered her and Happy into the forest ahead of him. His German was spotty at best, although he was picking it up. The other two were the ones who’d be able to actually make heads or tails of what they had. Which meant getting them back to camp without getting shot. Ideally all of them, but the other two especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are new here, enjoying this so far, but not looking to dive into a long series, may I recommended just skipping to my other delightful First Avenger era prequal-- Adventures With Peggy Carter.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563522/chapters/56530405


	3. Debriefing

Getting Happy and Peggy back to the camp had been relatively easy. They’d taken their time, picking their way carefully around the long way. Bucky didn’t think anyone was following them, but they still had to be careful. Steve’s ‘distraction’ would have the patrols on high alert and probably off their regular routes and schedules. Plus, the straight route took them over a rock ledge that Bucky wasn’t sure Peggy could manage in her heels. He’d passed her down to Happy on the way out, but up was another matter. Give the woman a pair of boots, and Bucky would have said go straight and count on speed to keep them safe. As it was, he’d rather take their time and go around, rather than risk Peggy twisting an ankle if they had to run. Even if it meant they would be the last group back.

And as soon as they’d gotten back in view of the cave Steve had come jogging out to meet them. Peggy didn’t throw herself into his arms, but only because they had an audience.  
  
Bucky clapped Jacques on the shoulder as he and Happy wandered back into the cave. Peggy and Steve had headed in the opposite direction. Both willing to set aside some of their caution for a chance at a little time alone. Bucky got that. He’d sneak away himself if he had a sweetheart out here with them.

“Where’d Cap and Peggy go?” Dugan asked, chewing on the stub of his cigar. This one was coming to the end of its life. He'd have to break a knew one out of his stash before the week was over.

“They’re busy.” Bucky dropped down with his back against the ammo crate and started rummaging in the bags to find something to eat. They usually got little treats in the supply drop. Fresh food to supplement their stable rations. He thought he’d spotted apples when they were unpacking. “Probably be busy for a couple hours.”

“Debriefing one another.” Happy chuckled knowingly and elbowing Gabe as he settled into his own seat by the fire. It was nice that Steve and Peggy could still find time for romance. It gave him hope for the future.

“Eyes on the prize. That’s them.” Bucky said absently. He’d found a bag with a couple dozen apples and was going to treat himself to whichever one had survived the winter best. Steve and Peggy both worked too hard. A little interlude would clear their minds and make them even more productive when they threw themselves back into it. And they deserved to be happy. Bucky wanted them to be happy.

“Don’t see why Cap’s allowed to have fun while we’re working.” Junior grumbled, poking at the embers umber the cooking pot. “He tells us off for chasing skirt even when we’re on leave.”

Bucky’s knife flashed into his hand faster than the other man could blink. No one insulted Steve’s ethics, work or moral, not around him. “You think he’s not going to do right by her? You think they haven’t talked about it? The only reason he hasn’t put a ring on that finger is because the second he does they stop letting Carter work at all. He marries her and forces beyond their control take away the only thing that matters more to them than each other.”

Bucky flipped the knife back over, resting it on his knee while he finished selecting his apple. “Let them have their fun. They’ve both earned it. When all this is over, they’ll make it official. Assuming we all make it through this fucking shit show.”

“Sorry.” Junior said sheepishly. He shifted to stir the stew. Cap and Carter had earned a break. Steve was the only reason they were alive on any given day, and Peggy had pulled their fat out of the fire with this mission. They were all under a lot of pressure out here, if the two of them could blow off some steam, they should. “I didn’t think.”

“You’re a good kid, Junior.” Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. He was on edge and snapping. It was fair to anyone. He carved a slice off the apple in his hand and crunched through it. Food would help. “Tell them how old you really are. They’ll find you a nice cushy camp job. Get you away from all this shit.”

Junior tapped his spoon against the edge of the pot. He didn’t want a nice cushy camp job. Terror and discomfort aside, there was nowhere else he’d rather be. Bucky was different though. He was always complaining about their field work, encouraging the rest of them to get out any chance they got, but he never seemed to try to get out himself. Medical discharge aside, Barnes had skills. “Why are you out here? You can rewire an engine faster than any of the mechanics. Why don’t you have a nice cushy camp job.”

“I’m not faster than they are. I’m just working under more pressure.” Bucky snorted. If he asked for one, they probably would. Hell, he could probably get himself discharged, or at least sent home to do propaganda work. He’d think about it too. If it wouldn’t mean leaving Steve out here without someone who’d call him on his shit. If they were allowed to have Carter on the team full time, Bucky would be home like a shot.

On the other hand… The image of a bullet shattering glass flashed across Bucky’s mind. A body going limp before its owner even knew they were under attack. “There are a lot of mechanics as good as I am or better. There aren’t a lot of guys who can shoot like me.” The same forces that wouldn’t let Peggy keep working, were unlikely to let him stop. “No one really.”

“Modest as always.” Monty snorted. Junior should know better than to even imply an insult to the Captain in front of Barnes. Especially when Barnes had missed out on stopping Steve doing insanely dangerous things earlier. Bucky always got grumpy when he couldn’t play nanny.

Bucky cut another slice off his apple. Popping it into his mouth casually. “S my best feature.”

“And you can chase skirt all you want.” Dugan shoved the back of Junior’s head affectionately. The kid would learn. “Steve’s problem was with you making promises you never intended to keep. Be up front about what you want from a woman. As long as they know what they’re getting into, you’re not going to hear anything from any of us.” He shoved Bucky’s knee. It looked like the Sergeant was having a hard day. That was alright. They’d feed him, and baby his moods for a few days. If it came to it, Cap would snap him out of it with a cuff to the back of his head. “You don’t see this one keeping it in his pants after all.”

“He’s not wrong.” Bucky chuckled and took a chunk of journey bread to go with the apple when Monty shoved that bag at him. “All my partners know they’re never going to meet my ma. And they know before my hands get anywhere near their fun bits.”

*****

“I love you.” Steve breathed, bunching Peggy’s skirt up in his hands, his lips already bruised from kissing her. He should have brought a blanket, then they could have laid down. Making love to Peggy properly was such a rare thing. He treasured the few times they’d found somewhere to do more than fumble against a wall, or in this case a tree. The bark scraped against the back of his jacket.

“If you didn’t,” Peggy set her feet on either side of one of his, the better to align their bodies. For all he was a foot taller than her, they fit together so well. “I’d never let you get away with this.”

“You want me to stop?” Steve panted leaning her back in his arms and loosening his hold so she could move away if she wanted to. He’d understand if she did. They were well behind enemy lines and didn’t even have the illusion of security offered by a chateau this time. He wanted her. His warrior woman. So sweet when she was in his arms. So fierce everywhere else. But he could wait until they were both safely back in London, or at least Paris.

“God, don’t you dare.” Peggy dug her nails into his shoulders, dragging him back in against her. Rules be damned. He had her hot, and bothered, and she had _missed_ him. The months that passed between their time together were intolerable. What she wanted, more than anything except maybe the end of the war, was Steve in her bed every night. 

She wanted to lay in bed whispering with each other about something other than strategy. To indulge Steve’s artistic side without feeling guilty. To play chess in the park on a lazy afternoon. To see Brooklyn through his eyes. To fall asleep, and wake up, and spend her life with the sweet, gentle, compassionate, man he was under the Captain America mask.

And also, sex. She wouldn’t lie to herself. Not when she was rubbing against Steve like a cat and his mouth was locked on her neck.

Sex with Steve was wonderful. He was attentive, tender, devoted to her pleasure. She rolled her hips, grinding herself the thigh that she was straddling.

Steve scooped his arm around Peggy’s hips, lifting her off her feet and rolling her against the bulge in his pants instead for his leg. That was better. That was worlds better. Exactly the friction he’d been craving. He wrapped his hand around the back of her head and brought her mouth back to his. She was exactly what he’d been craving.

Peggy buried her hands in his hair. Glad, not for the first time, that Steve could hold her up when her knees went weak. If he wasn’t, she’d collapse more often than not when they found time alone together. He really was amazing at taking her breath away and making her swoon. She pulled away when her lungs started complaining louder than the part of her mind that never wanted to stop kissing him.

“Peggy?” Steve’s eyes wandered down Peggy’s body. 

Peggy licked her lips. She knew what he wanted. She rather wanted it too. She loved when he spoiled her with his mouth. “You’ll get your knees all dirty.”

Steve flipped them around so Peggy could lean against the tree. Sliding her down his body so she was back on her own feet. “Worth it.”

Peggy pulled the hem of her skirt up. There was one unanticipated benefit to her disguise, unlike her uniform, this skirt easily lifted past her hips. She closed her eyes. Revelling in the feel of his hands on the backs of her thighs, of his lips on her skin, of his mouth working towards the centre of her. 

It didn’t take long before Peggy was clutching at his hair, her other hand pressed to her mouth as she tried to muffle a long moan.

Steve kissed his way back up her body. Fumbling open her buttons and pushing her bra up so he could spend some of his attention on her sweet perfect breasts.

Peggy dragged at the closures of his jacket in turn. If he could undress her, she wanted a little glimpse of skin of her own. She adored Steve’s chest. She had dreams of sleeping on it every night. Right now, she would settle for running her hands all over it.

Steve could take a hint. He clapped his mouth to hers as he shed jacket and shirt.

Peggy unlatched his belt and slid a hand down his pants. She was gratified to feel him rock hard. Gratified, but not surprised. Steve always loved tasting her. Loved giving her pleasure the same way other men loved talking it. She loved it, and she wanted to repay the effort. Share the pleasure, and take some more of her own. She wanted to feel Steve deep inside her. Feel him pant and shudder “Tell me you have a condom.”

“In my belt, yeah.” Steve panted, bracing an arm against the tree over her head. Her hands felt that _very_ good. “You want to... Here?” He let the main part of the question hang unsaid. He did. She could feel how much. But he could be satisfied with her hands, and maybe her mouth, if she didn’t feel like being ravished against a tree.

“I want you.” Peggy dragged her nails down the back of his neck. The air was cool on her exposed skin. She could feel it, but it didn’t really register, not with all the heat and passion radiating off Steve. “Here, and everywhere.”

Steve smothered a low moan in her hair. He loved when she said things like that. Loved when she was as hot and desperate for him as he was for her. Her sweet mouth scattered kisses across his skin as he fumbled in his belt pouch. Her hand still stroking him slowly.

His pants got shoved roughly down past his hips to give him enough freedom for what they were about to do. He hitched her a little higher, wrapping one of her legs around his hips, and leaning her back against the tree.

Steve stopped, hold himself against her, aligned and ready to slide into her. He cupped the back of her head, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes for a long moment. “I love you.”

“I love you, to—” Peggy’s last word was cut off. Turned to a gasp as Steve entered her. 

Her nails scraped at his shoulders. She panted and moaned words that could have been his name or could just have easily been prayers. Gradually, his long slow strokes sped up. The urgency of their movements increasing.

Pressure grew deep inside Peggy, a slow rolling boil building towards an explosion within her. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. As much as she loved Steve’s mouth, this was the real treat. He was thick and hot inside her, stretching and rubbing against all the right places. 

The sensations built, peaked, and flooded through her. She gasped, spasming around the girth of him, the air in her lungs vanishing, replaced by pure pleasure. Light filled her mind and chest. 

The feel of Peggy finishing around him, drove Steve over the edge. His own climax rushing up to sweep him off his feet and carry him out to sea. A sea filled with bliss and Peggy. Which were rapidly becoming the same thing in his heart. 

The orgasm rocked Steve to the core. He grunted, crushing Peggy against him with one hand. The fingers of his other hand digging into the tree above her head hard enough to leave indents in the bark. He eased off his grip on Peggy, taking long slow breaths as he came back down.

Peggy collapsed back against the tree. Grateful once again for Steve’s hand on the small of her back. She smiled at him past heavy eyelids as he struggled to get his pants back up without taking his hand off her. “You are getting better at that all the time, darling.”

“You are…” Steve stroked the side of her neck. What words could possibly describe his Peggy. He was only good at it because she made it easy. There were a lot of things he was only good at because she made them easy. “The most amazing person I have ever met.”

Peggy smiled at him indulgently. Her mother had told her not to believe anything a man said in bed, or when he was trying to get you into bed. Peggy had neglected to point out that if you ruled out those times, it limited the number of times a man was at all believable. Still, Steve’s words felt true. His love settling over her like a warm blanket. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“What other girls?” Steve cupped her face. Tipping it up towards him so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. “You’re it, Pegs. You’re the love of my life. The only girl for me. My north star.”

Peggy rubbed her hands over his still bare chest. No wonder her mother had warned her. Words as sweet as Steve’s could have charmed her out of all her virtues if she had any left. Thankfully, the war had already forced her to set aside such useless things. “Are you trying to make me blush?”

Steve fixed one of her curls. “Maybe a little.”

Peggy slid her arms back around his neck. She might not be blushing, but she was happy to return his sweetly affectionate word with actions. Losing herself in his lips was always a pleasure. She set aside all worries outside of the two of them. Translations, the war, all of that could wait a few more hours.


	4. Late Nights

Bucky perched on the rock outcropping next to the care entrance. Steve and Peggy missed dinner. Staying out on the mountain side until the sun was low in the sky. Bucky wasn’t surprised. They all needed to find what escape they could. Steve and Peggy carried more of the weight of the team’s success than anyone else. Even if they had needed the two of them for something, Bucky would have found a way for the team to make do. It would have been worth it to see the two of them as relaxed and happy as they looked walking back up the path, hand in hand, Steve’s jacket thrown over one shoulder.

Bucky jerked his chin in greeting. It was good to see them smiling. “Junior saved stew for you.”

Steve looked at Bucky, then out at the valley he was guarding. “I thought Pinky had second watch?”

“Not tired.” Bucky shrugged, elbows on his knees as he considered the pink tinged clouds. If he was going to be awake and hyper aware, he might as well be useful.

Steve frowned. He knew that tone. Bucky’s mind had gone to the dark place. The one he never let Steve into. The one that seemed to sneak up on him anytime they talked about the future lately. The pain of watching his friend struggle like this was almost physical. Steve would do anything he could to take that burden off Bucky. 

Well, almost anything. 

Steve still wasn’t willing to send Bucky home. Not if he didn’t ask. Selfishly, he wanted Bucky with him. He wasn’t sure who he even was without Bucky at his side. “You know, if you ever want to talk about it…”

Bucky just stared at him blankly. Why would he ever want to talk about what had happened? He didn’t even want to _think_ about what had happened. Which was the problem. All he could do when he closed his eyes was think about it.

“Leave the poor man alone, Steven.” Peggy rubbed Bucky’s shoulder encouragingly. Nights were hard for him. That much was obvious from the dark circles he wore most mornings. Just because those circles went away after he got some breakfast into him didn’t mean the ghosts that caused them did. She could still see the dim glow of embers in the fire pit. “I’ll make us some tea. Then I want to get a jump on these translations while there is still some light.”

*****

The light from the moon and stars was almost enough to see by when Peggy’s eyes fluttered open a few hours later. Shadows and outlines, if not colour or detail. The silhouette of Jacques shuffling back to his bed was confusing. It was the sound of the Frenchman tripping over a crate that woke her. Which didn’t make any sense. She definitely hadn’t been asleep long enough for Jacques to be done his watch, and Dugan’s mass was still soundly asleep in front of the other archway.

She wiggled around in Steve hold to get a look at the main entrance. There was no mistaking the outline of Bucky’s shoulders against the night sky.

Slipping out from under Steve’s arm was no mean feat. His limb was heavy, and he made soft mewling noises in his sleep as he tried to keep her with him. It was almost enough to break her heart and make her stay. It would be, if she were getting up for a silly reason. Checking that their sniper and Steve’s best friend wasn’t burning himself out, wasn’t silly.

She felt the side of the kettle with the back of her hand. Still warm enough to drink. She filled two tin mugs, before picking her way carefully back through the crowd of sleeping bodies.

The rock Bucky was perched on, was just wide enough for two people to sit side by side. Peggy settled herself softly next to him, and held one of the cups in front of him without a word.

“Thanks.” Bucky accepted the mug. The warmth seeping out of the tin and into his palms.

Peggy took a sip of her own tea before she said anything. “Three watches. That’s pushing it. Even for you.”

Bucky shrugged. It would be if there was a snowflakes chance in hell that he would get any sleep tonight. As it was… Well, he was holding it together. “We’re hopping a train to Basel tomorrow. They always put me to sleep.” 

Peggy pursed her lips. It sounded like he was making excuses. She understood the desire to hide the cracks. Certainly, whatever was keeping him awake wasn’t affecting his work. She just wished there was a way to sooth his battered soul.

Bucky nudged Peggy’s shoulder with his own. He appreciated the tea, but more than that, he appreciated that she was here. That she had come out to help with Steve’s hairbrained scheme and never once doubted the brilliance of that scheme, only whether he had considered the non-operational aspects of the matter. “I’m glad you came out.”

“Glad they didn’t stick you with Travers you mean.” Peggy scoffed.

Bucky snorted. Now that would have been awkward. They probably would have resorted to breaking into the office without an inside man. Which would have been nearly impossible to do without it being uncovered within hours and substantially reduced the value of the intel. “Marcus is a good guy. He couldn’t do what you did.”

“Should I invite _Marcus_ to have dinner with us when you’re back?” Peggy teased. She hadn’t realised Barnes was on a first name basis with her former Bletchley co-worker. She would have thought the codebreaker was too much of a stuffed shirt for him. “He might be interested.”

“You and Monty. What is it with you Brits and trying to set me up?” Bucky rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his tea. “I have fun. Isn’t that enough?”

“We worry that you’re lonely.” She rubbed his knee. It wasn’t just her and Monty, they were just the two with highest concentration of acquaintances in the area. “We all do.”

Bucky shook his head. He didn’t need them to worry about him. “I’m too busy to be lonely. Once we deal with Hydra, then you can play matchmaker with all your friends.”

They sat together quietly. Drinking their tea and watching the stars. The world outside the cave was dark and quiet. From this side, the village wasn’t even visible. In the distance an owl called softly.

Bucky took another sip of his rapidly cooling tea. There was just one problem with Peggy’s plan to invite Marcus to dinner... well, several, but one that stood out. “He’s communist.”

“What?” Peggy shook her head. She hadn’t actually expected him to say anything else.

“Marcus.” Bucky shrugged. It had been a bit of a non-sequitur, but he was used to Peggy being right there with him on those. “He’s communist, not queer. Feels like the sort of thing the War Office would know.”

“We do.” Peggy answered easily. The better question was how Bucky knew. “He’s really more of a socialist. Scandalous, but not dangerous as such.”

That made Bucky frown. She wasn’t clearing it up at all. And he’d gotten very used to Peggy clearing things up. “So why do you think he would be interested in having dinner?”

Peggy weighed her words carefully. All the members of Steve’s team had a certain celebrity status, but Barnes especially was a publicity darling. She was pretty sure it was the dangerous glint that never quite left his eyes, or maybe the way he lit up on film, at least when he was interacting with Steve. “I think you’ll find that there are a number of people who wouldn’t normally… engage… who would if you or Steve made the offer.”

A smirk twisted the corner of Bucky’s mouth. There were. He knew there were. “Like Stark?”

Peggy laughed out loud. Exactly like Stark. “My God. I think he might be more attracted to Steve than I am. He’s one come hither look away from dropping to his knees in a bathroom.”

Bucky shrugged and took a sip of his tea. “Closest he will ever come to fucking his own brain without it feeling like masturbation.”

Peggy bit her lip to stop herself laughing and waking everyone up. That was it. That was it exactly. “Nothing in that sentence was appropriate to say in front of a genteel lady.”

“Shit. Is there one of those around?” Bucky grinned at her. Life with Mr. and Mrs. Rogers wouldn’t be so bad. He needed friends like them more than he needed someone to share a bed with. 

Peggy shoved his shoulder. He never treated her like she was breakable. She liked that about him.

Bucky shoved her back. Being friends with Peggy was pretty easy when it came right down to it.

A companionable silence settled over them as they sipped their tea.

The owl was back. Swooping over the treetops in pursuit of prey. Bucky watched the bird glide in slow circles around what he knew was a distant clearing. He had to wonder how they did it, moved so silently and so smoothly. How many more operational options would be open to them if he could move like that? He was already pretty good. He might be able to get there if he practiced.

Peggy’s grandmother had always sworn you could read the future in your tea leaves. All Peggy saw at the bottom of her mug were wet sludgy leaf fragments. “Do you think I’ll like living in New York?”

Bucky glanced over at her. Surprised at her breaking the silence, and the question. He would have thought she’d have at least some opinion. Steve’s ‘procedure’ had happened in Brooklyn. “Where were you staying during Project Rebirth, or whatever bullshit name they gave it.”

“New Jersey. I really only visited the city a handful of times to set up the theatre for Erskine. I rather enjoyed my time there. Although that might just have been because Doctor Erskine and Colonel Phillips gave me quite a bit of independence.”

Bucky winced. Not at her independence. They’d all be better off if command stopped trying to keep her on a short leash just because she was female. As for her living arrangements. “Jersey’s… nice.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows. If that wasn’t damning with faint praise. “Now say it without sounding like you’re choking on acid.”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth a few times, before a wave of laughter washed over him. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees as it passed. “I can’t. I physically can’t.” He jostled his shoulder against Peggy’s again. He couldn’t complement Jersey, but he could reassure her about New York. “There’s nothing like the City. You’ll like it.”

“I hope so.” Peggy rolled her empty mug between her palms. Even in her limited experience, New York was very different from London. And a world away from the sleepy village she had grown up in. “I have a hard time picturing Steve settling anywhere else.”

Bucky took a sip of tea that was mostly bitter dregs. He’d thought he was ready for this. Steve had been talking about how he was in love with Peggy and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her for months. It still stung like someone had slashed a razor blade across his heart. “Stevie asked?”

“Not yet.” Peggy flexed her left hand. She was surprisingly nervous for the question. She wanted to spend her life him, but the foreseeable future was so uncertain. “But I can see that he wants to.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. They still hadn’t made it ring shopping, but it came up every time they were in London. “He will. Once this is over.”

Peggy pursed her lips. Once this was over. When the boys came home for Christmas. _After_. It had become such a refrain for everyone living in London, but she wasn’t sure the ‘end’ would be as cut and dry as all that. Schmit and Hitler might be charismatic leaders, but they had followers who wouldn’t just puff into smoke if those leaders disappeared. Cleaning up a mess always took longer than making it. Assuming they even could. “If that isn’t what we’re all waiting for.”

“Come on now. I brood, you’re optimistic. There’s a system.” Bucky hooked an arm around shoulders and shook her gently. She and Steve would be happy together. They’d find a house in Brooklyn. A nice one now that Stevie had some money and a future. Have a gaggle of rugrats to fill it with laughter and love. And Bucky would be Uncle Bucky and spoil them absolutely rotten. 

A favour that Steve would return if Bucky ever found someone he could stand being around for long enough to pop out a few of his own. Or if he slipped up and didn’t have a choice.  
  
The future was all pastoral and wholesome and it would make his ma happy. It would be good. Bucky needed Peggy to believe that, because if she didn’t, he wasn’t sure he ever would. “I’ll show you around when we make it back. Take you to all the best spots. Introduce you to all the best people.”

Peggy leaned her head on Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend, Barnes.”

Bucky shook her gently. He tried at least. “Only because you’re good to my friend. Hurt him and you’ll see just how nasty I can be.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Peggy smiled and straightened back up. 

“Good. Now go curl back up with the big lug.” Bucky took her empty mug from her and jerked his head in the direction of the cave entrance and the still sleeping Steve. Guy really could sleep through anything. Bucky would have woken up if a girl like Peggy had crawled out of _his_ bed in the middle of the night. “Someone should get some sleep tonight.”

Peggy took both mugs back from him. If she was going in, she could return them to where they belonged. “Only if you promise you’ll let Dugan relive you when it’s his watch and lay down at least. I won’t have you running until you drop.”

Bucky grinned at her in the moonlight. Mother hen. She really was perfect for Steve. “You’ve got a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little interlude. There is a Natasha prequel waiting in the wings for next week. Stick around. 🙂


End file.
